Heat Wave
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: Encounters of the intamate with my fav characters. One-Shot series. Requests welcome.
1. Lonely Night

A/N: Smutt series for Resident Evil. I will take requests please don't request slash because I don't write it. This first chapter focuses on Leon and Claire and a lonely night together. The pairings I do are, Chris and Jill, Leon and Claire, Claire and Peirs, Rebecka and Billy, Sherry and Jake, and Leon and Ada. Enjoy read review and have fun.

* * *

Leon sat alone in his leather arm chair in his living room with only a small table side lamp for light. He was sipping on his third glass of Scotch. He knew that if he really wanted to that he could go down to the local bar and have a good drink and find some good company for the night. He knew he was good looking and an extremely skilled lover. But he opted for a good bottle of Scotch and the dark. Ada had stood him up again for the seventh time that month and he was getting really sick of it. He loved her, he really did it had all but been love at first sight. He remembered the first time he met her in Raccoon City, they had played cat in mouse for years. It had its pay offs and they were amazing the woman was a damn hell cat in the sack, but Leon wasn't getting any younger he was nearing forty and he was ready to settle down. The life that he lived meant that any moment it could end and he wanted to know what having someone to come home to every night felt like but that was never going to happen as long as Ada wasn't willing to settle down. Leon didn't want to settle with anyone else or for anyone else so for now his life was nothing but meaningless sex and alcohol which most of the time was fine but nights like tonight he wanted something real, so he downed his glass and poured another.

It was eleven thirty and nothing was calming her nerves. She needed company and she needed someone to hold her through the night. It had been two damn long years since she had felt a man's touch; her boyfriend had been killed on a mission rescuing her family. The next day was Piers' death one year anniversary. She had loved him fiercely and she knew what she signed up for when she met him when he was the nub of her brother's squad. But still her heart had been hammered by the lose of him and ten years earlier she had lost her first love Steve to a virus the same way Piers had been taken from her. She needed company and she knew where she could go to find it. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of tight leather pants, a red t-shirt and a pair of boots. She pulled her long mane of red hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her jacked and headed out the door.

Leon heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle pull up in his driveway. He smirked into his glass of Scotch and waited for the door to open, it wasn't like he could have kept her out if he wanted anyway, her sister in law had taught her to pick locks like a pro and his door wasn't locked anyway.

Claire walked up to the front door and took a deep breath before she placed her hand on the door and turned the knob letting herself into her friend's house. She walked into the living room and smiled at Leon. "Having a rough night too?' She asked before walking over to the curio cabinet and grabbing herself a tumbler and pouring herself a drink as well. "How have you been Claire?" Leon asked, trying not to let his thoughts drift to the fact that her t-shirt was pulled tight across her chest or the fact that it brought out the green in her eyes. She was his friend after all, one of his best friends and she just happened to be the sister of another own of his good friend's. "I've been. The anniversary is tomorrow and we're all meeting at the cemetery in the morning and I don't really want to go. Does it look bad if his girlfriend doesn't show?" She asked with a shaky laugh.

Leon looked at her studied her with a pensive eye. "It wouldn't look bad to me but hey what do I know?" He answered her. "Let's drink together tonight and forget the world." Claire said as she poured herself another drink.

It was in the middle of January and winter weather was cutting when out in it. Claire shivered, Leon had noticed it. He had been inside all day and the heat was low, _what the hell? _Leon thought. "Are you cold?" He asked with a hint of smile playing on his lips. "Yeah it's like a damn freezer in your house." Claire said moving from the chair in front of Leon to the couch that was directly in front of a fire. Claire hoped that she could play this off as subtle she didn't want to come off as desperate but she needed a man's touch so damn bad and she wanted it to be someone that she trusted and cared about. Leon stood up and Claire noticed how low slung his jeans were and how they clung to his hips in all the right places why hadn't she noticed how fucking built one of her best friend's was.

Leon walked over to the fire place and placed a starter log in the fireplace and pulled out a Zippo from his pocket and lit it. He waited a few minutes until it started good and then he placed a few logs in so that it would be nice and warm in a few minutes. He walked over and sat down next to Claire. It was odd to be so close to her in such an intimate situation. "Do you wanna talk about?" Leon asked placing his hand on her knee. Claire looked at him and smiled she reached over on to the coffee table and poured them some more drinks. "Not really." She answered honestly. "Why are you here all by your self on a Friday night don't you normally have company of the female persuasion?" Claire asked winking at her friend. "Normally, I just wanted to stay in tonight." Leon answered, he really didn't feel like talking about his problems with Ada right at the moment and right then and there she was the further most thing from his mind. He was only interested in the red head that was setting on his couch looking like he could eat her up.

Claire and Leon sat in companionable silence and drank a few more glasses of Scotch. Leon turned sideways and really looked at Claire she turned and looked at him. Leon leaned in and kissed her, it started soft and grew with each passing second. Claire moaned into the kiss, Leon reached up and fisted his hand in her ponytail pulling her deeper in the kiss if that was possible. Claire brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt and began tugging on it to get it over his head. Leon broke the kiss long enough to let her pull his shirt off and toss it on the floor. They were both flush and panting. "Claire are you sure about this if we keep going were going to go past the point of no return." Leon told her in a gravely voice that was all man and sex and lust. Claire grinned at him and stood up and sat in his lap and kissed him hard pulling her ponytail out. Leon's hand grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it out of her pants and over her head. Claire broke the kiss and let Leon remove her shirt she sat there in nothing but her black lacey bra.

She placed her hands on Leon's chest and pushed him down on to the couch. She startled his lap and began kissing down his neck nipping with her teeth occasionally Leon groaned. She slowly made her way down his chest licking, nipping, and sucking till she reached his pant line where she kissed his stomach sloppily and then blew on it. She unbuttoned his jeans and he raised his hips where she could get them off of him. She slid them off his legs. She smirked realizing that he wasn't wearing any underwear and she had to admit that the man was more than capable of giving her what she wanted. She took all of him in her mouth and drew back slowly sucking deeply as she did. Leon roared in pleasure. It had been a long time since a woman had orally stimulated him in away that made him want to blow his load so early.

He pushed her off of him and grinned. He pulled her up on his lap and with one hand he easily unhooked her bra and removed and threw it to the ground. He pulled her in for another searing kiss. Claire was grinding her core against his cock and she was already so wet, it had been so long. Leon laid her down on the couch and began giving her much of the same treatment that she had him. Kissing her neck then sucking on her ear and neck, being mindful that he didn't leave marks, she wasn't his to mark. He moved down to her beautiful freckled peppered C cup breasts. He drew her left breast into his mouth and sucked while with his left hand he began playing with the other nipple rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Claire moaned under his ministrations. Leon smirked and bit a little hard on the right nipple before switching his mouth and hand to the other breasts. He played with them until she was saying his named breathlessly. Leon was proving to be one hell of a lover and Claire loved it.

Leon kissed down her stomach slowly until her reached the hem of her leather pants. He made quick work of pulling them and her boots off. He ripped her little red boy shorts off of her body. She was shaved other than small strip of red hair going down her slit. He licked lazily across her lips. She all but screamed in want for him.

He parted her lips and began licking her clit slowly swirling his tongue around it slowly, then taking it in his mouth and sucking lightly. Claire could feel heat building in her stomach all the way deep in her core. Leon slipped his forefinger into her hole and she was so damn tight and so fucking wet and tasted like pure gold. Leon lazily lapped at her pussy. He slipped another finger in and he felt her walls clamp around his hand tightly and she came fisting her hand in his shaggy dark blonde hair. Leon crawled back up to her kissed her hard. She loved the salty sweet taste of herself on his lips.

He slipped his cock into her and kissed her hard. He began to move in slow circular motions with shallow thrusts. "Leon please fuck me!" Claire said breathlessly, she wanted to know if he could make her cum as hard while fucking her as he had while fingering and eating her pussy. Leon grinned. He pulled back leaving just the very tip of him in her and slamming into her with everything he had, he did this for several strokes. Claire began to match his pace with her own, until they found their perfect rhythm. Leon could feel his balls begin to tighten and knew it was just a matter of time before he came hard. He snaked his hand between them and started rubbing her nub fast, he could feel her began to milk him and knew that she was close. Claire came again, harder than she had the first time screaming Leon's name clawing his back with her nails drawing blood Leon came with her roaring her name.

He kissed her softly like they were old lovers and he pulled her to his chest and held her petting her hair while they drifted off to sleep. Leon loved having someone in his arms for a full night and Claire loved being in a strong man's arms for a night and feeling safe and wanted and warm. Both knew that their heart completely belonged to someone else but that didn't mean that they couldn't meet each other's needs and enjoy each other's company and they knew that night on the couch a silent agreement had been made that they would be lovers when they needed one another. They woke with the fire going out and the morning light filtering through the living room windows. Leon walked her to the door and kissed her before she headed off the cemetery to see her love.


	2. Sweet Shower

A/N: Here is my favorite couple. I hope the smut is sweet and nice. Read review and let me know what you think.

Jill had just had a hard day training and needed a shower. Chris was being the ever present gentlemen and allowing her the first shower at the police department before their third date. Jill stripped off her uniform that was plastered to her body from sweat and grim, they were all going through a rigorous boot camp, which she thought, was stupid considering that she had been military. She turned on the hot water and let it run over her body loosing her tight muscles.

Chris sat in the locker room waiting on Jill to finish her shower he had made reservations at a nice little restaurant in town and couldn't wait to take her out then they were going to rent a movie and go back to his place for the first time. He wasn't going to push her but he really hoped that he would get her to stay the night weather anything happened or not. All of a sudden a screech of terror pierced the room he raced into the shower room to check on Jill.

He couldn't resist the laugh that erupted from his stomach at the sight of a naked terrified Jill standing on one of the benches as a small mouse scurried across the floor. "What in the hell are you laughing at?" She asked standing up straight, placing her hands on her hips, not even realizing that she was stark naked. "Jill Valentine the bad ass sniper is cornered by a small mouse."

Chris walked over to the mouse that was just as scared of Jill as she was of it. Chris went to stomp on the mouse. "No don't kill!" She yelled. Chris chuckled again; the woman was terrified of the damn thing but couldn't watch him kill it. "What is so funny you asshole?" "The fact that you're naked as the day you were born and terrified of mouse and won't let me kill the damn thing." Jill hoped off of the bench she was standing on and walked over to Chris and humpfed in his face.

She looked so damn so hot all pouty. He couldn't stop himself he bent down and kissed her sweet lips. Jill allowed herself to melt into the kiss. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace. Soon the water from her body had Chris's white t-shirt sticking to his chest. He broke the kiss and looked into Jill's eyes. In that moment he knew that he had to have her. He kissed her again.

Jill's hand traced down his strong chest and found where his shirt was tucked into his pants and she tugged it free and began to lift it over his head. They had to break the kiss long enough for her to remove it. Jill took in his form, he was gorgeous. His stomach and chest looked like it had been carved from stone, and was just the right shade of tan that made her mouth water. She ghosted her hands down his chest and they landed on the top of his pants. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him as she started playing with his belt.

Chris hated that he had to break the kiss again, but he knew that he had to get his work boots off. He sat down on the bench and hurriedly took them off along with his socks. Jill walked over and straddled his lap. Her perfect C cup breasts were in his face. He reached down and began to suck on her nipple softly while gently rolling the other between his fingers. She moaned at his touch. Her hands began to work his belt trying to get them off his body.

Chris stood up with her still wrapped around him. He used one strong arm under her firm tight ass to support her weight while he used the other to shove his jeans down his legs and kick them off. He carried her under the shower kissing her neck tenderly, his mouth working tenderly down to the little dip in her collar bone. She sighed at the tenderness of the large man.

Chris stopped long enough to look in Jill's beautiful blue eyes, "Jill Valentine, I think I'm falling for you." Chris whispered out before he kissed her, trying to convey his feelings for her. Jill kissed him back, she had had eyes on Chris Redfield since she had first joined the force six months back, and when he had asked her out she had to restrain herself before she blushed and made an idiot of herself.

Chris broke the kiss on last time before he pushed himself up into her, making eye contact with her. She was so tight wrapped around him. Jill moaned at the sensation of being filled by him, he was large probably the largest that she had been with. Chris began to move his hips slowly in a smooth circle. Jill used the wall of that Chris had pushed her into under the shower to brace herself, and move against him.

Chris could feel his self began to tumble of the edge. He used his hand that wasn't supporting Jill's wait and began to rub her clit. Jill felt her walls clamp down around Chris and she came along with Chris, their names on each other's lips. Chris and Jill slid slowly down the bathroom wall together still entwined together. Chris held her gently and kissed her. "You know I think we missed our reservation." Jill said as she kissed Chris's chest. "I wouldn't change anything that just happened. Jill Valentine I love you." "I love you too Chris."


End file.
